glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cherish/Cherish
Cherish/Cherish'en español ''Apreciar/Apreciar, es una combinación de canciones entre la canciones Cherish '' de ''Madonna y Cherish de The Association. Es presentada en el episodio Heart. La canción fue confirmada por Amazon. Es interpretada con solos de Joe, Sam , Quinn y Mercedes junto con New Directions. Contexto de la Canción Es presentada por The God Squad en la fiesta de San Valentín organizada por Sugar quien la denomino "Sugar Shack" en españo Choza de azúcar. Esta canción fue dedicada a Brittany, de parte de Santana. Letra '''Quinn: Cherish is the word I use to describe All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside Sam y Joe (Quinn Y Mercedes): You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could Mold you into someone who could Quinn y New Directions: Cherish the thought Quinn: Of always having you Quinn y New Directions: Here by my side Baby I... Mercedes: Perish is the word that more than applies To the hope in my heart each time I realize Sam y Joe (Quinn Y Mercedes): You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could Mold you into someone who could Quinn y New Directions: Cherish the thought Quinn: Of always having you Quinn y New Directions: Here by my side Oh baby I... New Directions: Who? You! Mercedes: Can't get away I won't let you New Directions: Who? You! Quinn: I could never forget to Cherish is the word I use to remind me of Quinn y Mercedes: Your love Sam y Joe (Quinn Y Mercedes): You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could Mold you into someone who could cherish the thought Quinn y Sam: Cherish the thought Quinn y Joe: Of always having you Mercedes y Sam: Here by my side Oh baby I... Quinn y Joe: Cherish the joy You keep bringing it Mercedes y Sam: Into my life (I'm always singing it) Joe y Quinn: Cherish your strength You got the power Mercedes y Sam: To make me feel good (and baby I) Joe y Quinn: Perish the thought Of ever leaving, Mercedes y Sam: I never would Joe: You don't know how many times Sam y Joe (Quinn Y Mercedes): You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could Mold you into someone who could Quinn y Mercedes: Cherish me as much as I cherish you Cherish the thought, Oooh Curiosidades *En el video, del segundo 1 al 2 se ve un punto negro en el pómulo de Brittany, en el segundo 3 desaparece. *Es el segundo Mash-up que tiene dos canciones con el mismo nombre. El primero es You And I/You And I